No Secrets
by the.nerd.voice
Summary: Raydor Taylor established couple. When Raydor's boyfriend becomes jealous of of her friendship with Flynn, she tends to his needs in her office. NSFW. Prompt given by AprilWearsGucci on Tumblr.


Sharon Raydor studies herself in the mirror, adjusting her earring for what seems to be the fiftieth time. "I think I need new backs for these." She mumbles to herself.

He glances over, smirking as he slowly buttons his dress shirt, "Why not just get new ones?"

"These are opals. It's unlucky to buy your own opals. This set was given to me by my mother, and they were my grandmother's before they came into her possession." She smiles, turning to face the man in her room. "Are you going straight to the office?"

"Well, I smell bacon. So I was going to have breakfast first." He nods, watching her, "I slept great last night. Your bed is great."

"Yeah, I bet it is." A look of panic covered Sharon's face as she watched this man she loved before her, "Rusty doesn't know about us."

"Well, there's always a time to learn."

"I wasn't going to tell him until we figured out a way to positively-"

"Sharon, the boy probably knows something is up." He walks closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "You've been coming to my place for months. We need to move in together sooner or later. You're leaving things at my place that you need and I've been leaving things here."

"Oh, is that so?" Sharon raises an eyebrow, "Like what, may I ask, have you left here?"

"I left my badge that one time. Talk about awkward conversations in the squad room."

She grins, lean in and kissing him gently. "I don't want to have this talk with Rusty today."

"So don't. Why does there need to be a talk?" He turns, sliding his hand into his pocket as he leaves the confines of the woman's bedroom, going to the kitchen, "Morning, Rusty."

Rusty drops the spatchula at the sound of a masculine voice. He turns, seeing as the man pours himself coffee, "Chief Taylor...I didn't know you were here. I can make you an omelette if you'd like."

"That would be great, Rusty." Russell Taylor places his coffee on the breakfast table, "Is there a newspaper? It's habit."

"I hear Los Angeles makes them, yeah." He stops himself, biting the inside of his cheek, "Uh...yeah, on Sharon's desk."

Sharon scurries out of her room, hurrying to be next to Rusty, "Hey." She says quietly, a sense of embarrassment surrounds her.

"Hey." The young man's tone was almost cold.

"Everything okay?"

"Oh, you mean, besides you fucking the worst guy in the department?"

"Rusty, we've been dating for quite a while now." She knew he would be unhappy.

"How long is a while." Rusty's voice broke slightly.

"Since before you came to live here. We would have dinner at work or lunch when you were at school." Sharon nods, placing her hand on his shoulder, "I should have told you sooner."

"Do you realize how many people hate him at your work?"

She smiles, "Honey, do you realize how many people hate me?" When the young man looks at her, unfazed, she continues, "I'll give you $20 to be overly nice to him."

"Deal." Rusty smirks, "Only because it's you though. If it were anyone else, I'd require more."

Sharon reciprocates his facial expression before going to the breakfast table.

They drive in separate cars to work. It keeps things on the down low and gives one another time to think with the music they like. Russell Taylor was partial to smoothe Jazz while Sharon Raydor enjoyed the occasional Motown or Classical, she enjoyed the variety of the two. Climbing out of the vehicles, they catch one another's eye, offering a smile.

He enjoys watching her during interviews. The others don't, and he knows that, but he has always felt that watching her work was like artwork. A waltz of sorts. Between her smoothed voice and his hardening manhood, he knew he must try to conceal his eager tendencies.

Sharon grins to Andy touching his forearm to hold him back from attacking a suspect just for being cross with his Captain. She smirks to the gray haired man next to her. Andy has always been her right hand man. Knowing one another for so many years made it easy.

Taylor's passion grows as he watches her almost flirt with the Lieutenant next to her. "Excuse me." He mutters to Provenza next to him, moving to the hallway before it became too obvious.

Andy holds the door open for Raydor, grinning to her, "You were great in there, Cap."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. You weren't too bad yourself." She smirks in his direction, blushing ever so slightly.

Flynn stops when he notices Taylor in the hallway, "Chief, everything alright?"

"Fine, just fine." Taylor nods, "Captain Raydor, could I see you in your office for a moment?"

"Of course, Chief Taylor." Sharon nods in his direction, glancing to Andy, "Duty calls."

"If you need me, let me know." Flynn nods.

She knew she wouldn't. She knew that look in Russell's eye and what he needed. Relief. It was never so strong in the office before. They would usually wait until they reached one of their houses and once they rented a hotel room, but that was years ago and they found it to be an unnecessary expense. Her heels click on the linoleum floor, giving her squad a look with rolled eyes as she enters her office.

Taylor shakes his head, "What was that about with Andy Flynn?" Russell begins to walk around the office, slowly shutting each blind, then window shade, creating a sense of darkness in the room.

"What?" Raydor shakes her head, "What are you talking about?"

"The flirting. I could see it. Everyone in that damn media room could see it." He walks closer to her.

Sharon rolls her eyes, smirking ever so slightly, "Rus, are you jealous?"

"Should I be?""

She raises an eyebrow, watching him, "I must admit, I'm flattered by your reaction." She placed her slender hand against the bulge of his pants that only she's seemed to notice. Sharon knows she has the better of him.

"Captain..." Taylor hisses, this is how it always was for them, a kink of calling each other by rank.

"You seem tense, Chief." Raydor slowly begins to unbuckle his belt, watching his face as she does so. She unbuttons his top button and slowly eases down his zipper.

"Maybe I am." He nods, backing her up against her desk, "I need you here...Right now." He almost growls.

Sharon slowly strokes his firm manhood with a delicate hand, her lips pressed against his own, tongues dancing against one another. She pauses, putting her head over his shoulder so her mouth is near his ear, "Eager." She breathes into his ear, her hot breath causing him to shiver and she knows exactly what he needs.

Russell's hand snakes up her skirt as she gingerly sits on the edge of the desk. He strokes her muscular thigh. His rough hands cause her to close her eyes and lick her lips. Taking hold of her usual lace panties. Her favorite pair, violet, her favorite color. He slides them down her legs, letting the dangle from her ankle.

"We don't have long, Chief." She shakes her head, wrapping her legs around his waist, she pulls him closer to her. Her hand still stroking his cock.

"I'm aware of that, Captain." He impales himself into her, forcefully, holding her a moment before moving his hips out, then back in. "Very aware." He meets her lips with his own as his hips continue to moan.

Sharon slowly tilts her head back, a deep moan escaping her lips, "Yes." She hisses.

"Wet." He moves his mouth go her neck, knowing it drives her over the edge."

"Fuck." She moves her hand to the edge of the desk, gripping it as his pace quickens. Her nails dig into the wood.

"Strong words, Captain." He grins, knowing the tables have turned. What she once thought was her control was now his. With a room full of police officers that rendered his existence in their unit as a joke, he had the upper hand.

"Needed them." Sharon finds it hard to complete sentences. Her mind swims in what is currently occurring. Not only were they breaking the rules regarding subordinate officers, but also recreational activity while in the office. It was not only unbecoming of a police officer, but it was unbecoming of a woman. Sex is often used as a tactic for women to advance in their careers, female police officers being of no exception.

Suddenly, the door bursts open. Andy Flynn stands there, seeing their actions. He quickly understands, or does he. He meets eyes with his direct superior and nods before closing the door.

"Who was that?" Taylor stops his movements, holding her.

"Does it matter." She swallows, "I...I believe you should return to your office, Rus."

"Yeah...yeah, me too." He looks her in the eye, leaning in and kissing her once more, "I'll meet you at home later." Russell nods. He's able to quickly adjust himself before leaving the confines of the woman's office.

Sharon remains edged onto the desk, her body failing her and rendering her unable to move for the moment. She looks forward, at nothing in particular, attempting to organize her thoughts. If she didn't love the Chief so much, she wouldn't worry. She knows it isn't true, but she knows she must tell herself that. Raydor brings her hands up, covering her face.

Tomorrow will be better. They would make up tonight, have a nice dinner, and tomorrow they will tell her squad. She knows that's how it needs to be. No secrets.


End file.
